


AHS 1984: The Time Travelling Theory

by amorenpsykhe



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - American Horror Story Fusion, American Horror Story - Freeform, American Horror Story References, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorenpsykhe/pseuds/amorenpsykhe
Summary: A theory that connects Billie Lourd and Cody Fern's characters together (Mallory x Michael) and (Montana x Xavier) This is a theory that might connect 1984 to Apocalypse, and why 1984 is an important season for American Horror Story.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Mallory, Montana Duke/Xavier Plympton
Kudos: 6





	AHS 1984: The Time Travelling Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I would love to give my apologies to the ones who expected a 'fanfiction' I just wanted to discuss about a possible theory about Billie Lourd's two characters (Mallory and Montana) that I cannot get off of my head. I just wish for all the readers to keep an open mind and comment down below of what they think of this theory.

**The Time Traveling Theory:**

The theory starts with fans noticing about the **credits** shown in the **1984 intro**. Ryan Murphy is known to the AHS fan base to give hints and clues about what might take place on every season by the use of its intros. Figures, pictures, videos spoiling every characters **possible outcome**. Fans believed that every character background has a hidden meaning in it, which I think, is true.

For example:

In Apocalypse Intro

  * The background for **Emma Robert's** name is people with their **heads exploded** and **Madison's head gets exploded** in the finale
  * **Cheyenne Jackson** \- Someone on fire. He was set on fire by Kathy Bates character.
  * Cordelia with the witches coven, with the mask creatures and the deadly explosion - **Cordelia's vision of the end of the world**
  * **Sarah Paulson** \- The scorpion symbolizes **Venable** and her lust for power.



In 1984’s credits, we get a glimpse of **Billie Lourd’s** name on a background of a **car**. After her name was shown, we then see an aesthetic video about a fast-forwarding video tape. Fans noticed how the car resembled **the DeLorean** from the **Back to the Future** movie series. The events of the first installment take place during **1985** , a year after _American Horror Story_ season 9. By including the iconic vehicle alongside Billie Lourd's title card, it directly ties her to time travel, which is what Mallory is known for successfully doing in _AHS: Apocalypse._

* * *

__

_Credits to the owner of this Youtube Video that I just screenshot_

__

_Billie Lourd's name on AHS: 1984 intro_

* * *

Because of that credits, it is possible that **Montana Duke from AHS: 1984 is the Mother of Mallory from AHS: Apocalypse.** The intro ( **the time travelling car** ) is a major hint that Montana could be Mallory's mother, and that at the events of 1984, somebody made sure that she would be going with Xavier and their friends at Camp Redwood and would therefore be killed, so she can't give birth to Mallory.

  * In the **Terminator movie** , the terminator goes from **2029** , to **1984** to kill **Sarah Connor**. He wants to kill Sarah Connor because one day she will give birth to the savior who would stop their evil plan. And there is Kyle Reese, who was sent back to actually help Sarah



  * **The Time travelling theory** is tied with the same story outcome in those **Terminator Movies**. Suggesting a terminator-like character would come back to 1984 to kill the person who would give birth to the person **(Mallory)** who would prevent the Apocalypse and save the world. And if a Kyle Reese type of character also went back to help and prevent Montana of being killed, reversing the horrors in Camp Redwood, saving her at the process—allowing her to live, and give birth to Mallory in the future (if that’s true, then Montana would be a descendant of a witch predating back to the Salems)



* * *

_Credits to **Screenrant**_

* * *

I got another theory about that, and a twisted-more complicated but possible one. What if it was backwards? What if Montana ' **already** ' got pregnant by a man whom she had previous relationship with before the events in 1984. Because of her wild and free nature, her extroverted personality, and her desire to be the best Aerobics teacher, she could have gave up the baby for adoption. And that baby turned out to be **Mallory.**

Because **Billie Lourds characters** is connected to **Cody Fern's characters** again **(Mallory hits and kills Michael using a car** ; **Montana hits Xavier with her car and they started dating)** these two different, yet same outcome could have a deeper meaning.

Remember, **Ray** said that Montana and Xavier " **met in traffic and dated for a hot sec** " meaning they were briefly lovers. And this is true because according to their personal wiki in American Horror Story, **they were indeed previous lovers**. And they got back together with an On/Off relationship in the Camp Redwood event (Kissing and making out in front of dead bodies) before **Trevor** came back and confessed to Montana.

What if there was a deeper story when Montana and Xavier met and dated? Ryan Murphy and the writers could have easily write Montana and Xavier’s relationship as nothing more but mere best friends right? They could easily write Xavier as a true **gay man. Pair him with a man.** They could easily write that Montana and Xavier were just friends and nothing else but **they didn’t.** They were previous lovers, they have a somewhat close-sexual yet mysterious relationship towards one another which is not entirely discussed in AHS:1984, which is weird. Thus, I think there’s a hidden meaning to it.

As you watch 1984, you could notice how Xavier would always appear beside Montana, it’s like if you saw her, you’ll see him. Suggesting that they might have been really close, prior to Brooke joining the group. You’ll notice how Montana was close to Xavier and Chet was close to Ray. Plus, Montana is very **touchy** to Xavier **(Remember when she hugged him from the back and they both giggled in Episode 1)** See their close, sexual-tension yet friendly type of relationship?

* * *

_Yep they were making out while on a killing spree_

__

_If you think about it, Billie Lourd got to be with three hot men in AHS_

_She French-kissed **Zach Villa** (Richard Ramirez)_

_She French-kissed **Cody Fern** (Xavier Plympton)_

_She got eaten by **Matthew Morrison** (Trevor Kirchner) in the lake_

* * *

Here’s my theory, what if on that previous relationship produced someone unexpected? Yes, I’m theorizing and suggesting it. **What if Xavier got Montana pregnant back when they were previously dating? And their child was Mallory.** Knowing Montana, she could have broken up with him without even knowing that she’s pregnant, Montana might have kept it from Xavier to avoid some issues between them and the possible scandal it would create **(I suppose she finds out about him being a pornstar, broke up with him and kept the pregnancy to herself)** Making **Xavier Plympton** (Cody fern) as Mallory's real father, that could also explain why they still haven't revealed her last name. Assuming that Mallory was adopted, the parents whom she mentioned back in Apocalypse could have been her adopted parents, who thought she was some kind of a devil worshipper when they caught her floating in her bed.

Imagine if it was possible and canon, the raw connection of Mallory doing and reflecting what her mother did to her father in the past. Both parallel situations yet different outcome. Because they were played by the same actors (Cody and Billie) and if it were true, **then 1984 WOULD HAVE FORESHADOWED HOW THE ANTICHRIST WOULD DIE**. **Mallory** _(like Montana)_ hits **Michael** _(like Xavier)_ in the future. But instead of stopping, she indeed killed him.


End file.
